the Light Bringer
by StarsandWheat
Summary: there is a hole in the world. Wyatt's POV as he turns in the unchanged future. One-shot.


**Okay, so I feel a little explanation is in order. the 'light-bringer/barer' is the english translation of Lucifer. the decent of Lucifer is said to have taken place in seven parts. I know Charmed is Wicca based, but it was just too cool an idea to pass up.**

* * *

The Light Bringer

_Between the desire, And the spasm_

_Between the potency, And the existence_

_Between the essence, And the descent_

_Falls the Shadow_

_The hollow men, t s. Eiliot.

* * *

_

1.

There is a hole in the world. Wyatt has always known this. there is a hole and it _sucks_, draws things down. It is where the demons live, the monsters. It is the terror and the understanding.

At night, it sings to him, lullabies caressing his conscience. _No difference, no difference._

* * *

_2._

Wyatt was born shinning. A jewel of light and good magic. Wyatt was born blessed, _twice_ blessed and the pit never used to call.

Then came Gideon, his sorrowed voice and his hands of fire. Then came all those weeks in the echoing dark.

His father found him, his mother and his aunts. They brought him back, to the day and the air.

Some part of Wyatt is always there, lost and alone in the endless caverns and shadows.

* * *

3.

Wyatt is a witch, bright magic and potions. There is little that is impossible.

He doesn't like the voice of the pit. The way it slithers under the door when his mother turns the lights out. He doesn't like how much sense it makes.

He invents keep away spells. Things he does to ward it off.

_Helping his mother in the kitchen, calling his sister 'Melly', counting the breaths of his brother when he sleeps._

Keep away spells. Things to stop him falling.

He never stops. He just slows down.

* * *

4.

Chris goes missing when he's fourteen. The family tears apart the underworld trying to find him. Wyatt is the one who does eventually, ignoring his mother's stern order to stay at the manor.

His brother is lying bloody and caged, the lamp lights refract off the cave walls and Wyatt mentally reverberates back. He is only two again, under Gidion's panicked hands.

He doesn't bother with magic any more than it takes to block it's use from the room. He rips the demon apart with his bare hands, a symphony of screams and agony.

Chris looks up at his blood spattered lips and shuttered eyes. "Wyatt." He whispers "what _are _you?"

Wyatt wishes he knew.

* * *

5.

Chris tries to alert their parents to the problem for weeks. Steers clear of him and sneaks down stairs to sleep. Wyatt preys for his success even as he is driven to sabotage his attempts.

When he finally confronts him, it's night. Wyatt's listening to his demon melodies when the door slides open and his brother slips in, red-eyed and wondering. "How long?" he demands, voice horse from the anger.

Wyatt looks up as the whispers scatter. "Since before you were born." He tells him. Not strictly true, but there are some things Chris doesn't need to know.

His brother bites his lip, gaze zigzagging around only to fall on him again. "You can stop it?"

Wyatt sighs. He wishes this was his father, his aunts. Because Wyatt is still a big brother, clouded as he is and he never wanted Chris to have to know the pit. But it is Chris. Who's figured this out, who's here and Wyatt realizes sadly was _always_ going to be Chris. "I can suppress it. One day I won't be able to."

Chris nods sharply, jaw tightening. "Then I'll save you." He tells him, like it's simple and easy and undeniable. Wyatt sneers.

"And if you can't?" he asks.

"I will. You're my brother, I'll save you Wy."

Wyatt snarls, leaps from the bed, crushes him against the wall. "And if you _can't_?" he grows again, watching the madness bounce off the light in Chris pupil, "If you _can't save me,_ little brother of mine?"

Chis' gaze hardens. Wyatt can see the space where his ignorance used to be.

"Then I'll stop you."

* * *

6.

Wyatt thinks about what would happen if he just let himself fall.

_whisk in the bottom left draw._

He's still a good creature after all, not even the pit can make him _evil._

"_Melly, school starts in ten!"_

Maybe this is what he was meant for this, meant to plunge down and illuminate. Destroy. A lighting storm in the night. A commit in the dark. The Light Bringer.

_43 out, 44 in, 45 out._

Keep away spells don't work. He's falling faster than ever.

* * *

7.

When he was little, his cousin, whom he never played with cast a spell on him that made him say yes to everything. It was annoying, degrading and downright dangerous. At least that's what his Aunt said when she caught them.

His aunt is dead. Both of them. And his cousins; the one who cast the spell, the twins, little Penny.

Melinda, his younger sister by seven years. Piper, his mother for sixteen.

Chris looks at him during the funeral. face crushed with guilt and knowledge and defeat.

"Stay with me." And Wyatt can see so many spaces in his brother's eyes now, "You've fought this so long_. Please_. Stay with me."

Wyatt wishes he was still under the influence of that long ago spell. Wishes he had to obey this demand. The spell's been negated fifteen years, his hands are full of fire

_If I could_ Wyatt thinks, as he slips back into the pit, _if I could_.

* * *

He's going to make the word burn.

* * *

**Fin**

**So what did you think? Please review.**


End file.
